1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention relates to telephone circuit protector boxes and their installation .
2. Description of the Prior Art
Telephone circuitry is susceptible to damage caused by high power voltage surges which, for example, might result from lightening striking exposed telephone lines. To protect against such damage, it is standard practice to install a telephone circuit protector on the incoming line into a building. Such a protector might have, for example, two lead terminals, a circuit protector, and a ground terminal. The lead terminals connect with the drop line, and with the telephone circuitry in the interior of the building. Connecting between the lead terminals is a circuit protector, which is sensitive to high voltage surges. Upon the occurrence of such a surge, the circuit protector changes into a conductive state, shunting the excess current to the ground terminal.
Typically, telephone circuit protector boxes are installed on the exterior of the building. The box is attached to the building by drilling holes into an exterior wall of the building, and by then bolting the box to the wall. Electrical ground is obtained by leading a wire from the ground terminal of the box to an appropriate ground location, such as a water pipe. This procedure is time consuming. Also, the drilling tends to cause damage to the exterior wall of the building and leaves unsightly holes if the protector box is later removed.